Lost in paradise
by kaiumi
Summary: Shiro Fubuki y Haruna Otonashi eran dos seres totalmente distintos. Él solitario, y ella todo lo contrario. Y sin embargo, cuando se conocieron, ella juró no temerle como todos los demás, así como él prometió protegerla siempre. Porque su lazo era tan especial como para llegar a limites insospechados. —Universo Alternativo.—


**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level (1,2,3,4,)-5. "Lost in Paradise" es de la canción que pertenece a Evanescence.

**Nota de la Autora: **

¡Buenas, queridos! _(le tiran tomates)_ _¡No! ¡Tomates no!. _Ejem. Perdón por desaparecer y por subir un nuevo fic cuando tengo que actualizar, pero ¡Vamos! ¡No me resistí a la tentación! :3

Es **mi primer FubuHaru**, y la verdad es que le tenía un cariño guardado a la pareja :3. Verá la sexy sensual gente (?) que ha leído alguna de mis otras historias, que ésta vez la narración tiene un tinte más **"oscuro"** que el que suelo usar. Y no; leer cuentos de Edgar A. Poe con un bajón encima y con música de Evanescence de fondo no es bueno... o tal vez sí, depende de si les guste o no el fic :P. Además, esta pequeña historia sólo cuenta con **tres capítulos**; yep, sólo tres; cuatro si es que exagero, aunque todavía no estoy segura.

En fin, ¡Espero que les guste!

**Recomendación: **Escuchen "Even in Death" de Evanescence para ambientar.

* * *

**Lost in Paradise**

******ᵜ**

_—Friend—_

**ᵜ**

Y ahí estaba ella, tomando valor de cualquier lugar existente para poner un pie dentro de la espesura de aquél bosque. Cualquiera tendría pena de su situación; sola, asustada, prácticamente perdida en medio de la nada y aterrada a más no poder. ¿Y por qué estaba ahí? Se preguntarán, y la respuesta es simple: Con sólo unos cinco años de edad, la única razón por la que Haruna estaba plantada en la entrada de un bosque casi en medio de la nada, y anocheciendo, era por obligación. Sí, obligación. Y no una como "O haces la tarea, o repruebas" si no una obligación moral. Y era que la pequeña de cabellos azules no podía permitirse el seguir teniendo miedo a la oscuridad con tanta _mayoría de edad _como solía llamarle ella a tener cinco años, y un miedo a la oscuridad descomunal.

_—No tienes por qué temer— había dicho su madre una vez en que la pequeña le contó sobre su problema._

_—A tu edad, es algo normal— corroboró su padre con ternura en la mirada._

Más ella seguía pensando que su miedo era algo ridículo.

Ahora bien, ¿Por qué el bosque? Eso era algo desconocido. Haruna simplemente había salido de su casa a hurtadillas cuando atardecía, y sus padres le habían advertido de que se quedaría sola hasta altas horas de la noche, puesto que ellos irían a cenar a un restaurante o algo por el estilo. Fue entonces que ella decidió que la noche en que vencería sus miedos había llegado; sí, esa noche. La misma de la que les estoy contando.

La niña tragó grueso y miró hacia atrás, en dirección a su hogar. A veces, saber que el "compartimiento" secreto en donde se guarda la llave por si llegas a olvidarla en algún lugar, es debajo de la alfombra de entrada, puede tener ventajas; como la de salir a escondidas como ella había hecho esa tarde. Aunque otras, pueden no ser muy buenas. En su caso, porque ahora se daba cuenta de que había olvidado la llave por alguna parte que desconocía dentro de aquel frondoso lugar.

Haruna se palpó los bolsillos y al no sentir nada comenzó a desesperarse; hizo lo mismo una y otra vez esperando que mágicamente el pequeño trozo de metal con forma definida apareciera allí, además de estar esculcando por el piso o entre sus ropas para encontrar la llave, la cual, no aparecía por ningún lado. Tuvo un miedo ahogado, y la oscuridad que comenzaba a cubrir el cielo no ayudaba en nada. Si no encontraba la llave pronto, no podría regresar a casa; se quedaría afuera, esperando en la entrada a sus padres, quien al verla fuera la regañarían y no depositarían su confianza en ella nunca más.

Se estremeció de sólo pensar en la idea.

Revisó una vez más, pero nada. Su pequeño vestido de color verde estaba algo sucio por la tierra del lugar, pero aunque en otro momento le hubiera puesto más atención a algo como eso, ahora pasaba del pequeño incidente.

Entrecerró los ojos con ganas de llorar; ir hasta el bosque sola, y siendo algo descuidada como era ella definitivamente había sido una terrible idea. Ahora no sólo no sabía qué hacer sino que para colmo la noche ya había caído sobre ella.

Caminó un par de pasos buscando alejarse del bosque y regresar a casa, pero la oscuridad era tal que sólo cuando la luna se dejaba ver entre las nubes podía ver si quiera las palmas de sus manos. Perdió un poco el sentido de la orientación, y pensó que lo mejor sería esperar un poco; tal vez alguien pasara y se ofreciera a llevarla amablemente hasta su casa...

Haruna se sentó en una roca que halló cerca, y esperó. Sola, y asustada, no tenía mucho más que hacer en aquel lugar...

**.**

Pasados varios minutos, el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ella. No cualquiera resistiría mucho tiempo despierto con una edad tan corta como la de la pequeña Haruna... Más, cuando Otonashi sintió el crujir de unas ramas demasiado cerca de ella, no pudo evitar sentir miedo...

_"Crush... crush..." se oía a lo lejos._

...Miedo... y curiosidad. Haruna sentía temor de que alguien estuviese allí para hacerle daño, o que fuese el mismo Coco que venía a por ella*****; y curiosidad, para saber quién era realmente.

Volteó levemente, aun sentada en su pequeño puesto de vigilancia y se dedicó a esperar.

En cuanto volvió a oír crujir de las ramas, tragó grueso y se dispuso a caminar hasta el lugar de dónde provenían aquellos ruidos. Tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía; pero la curiosidad era más fuerte, y con pasos entre decididos y temblorosos llegó hasta el pie de un enorme árbol que estaba casi adentrándose en la espesura del bosque.

Se tocó el pecho con ambas manos y arrugó un poco la prenda superior de su vestido; sintiéndose nerviosa y con un nudo en la garganta. El tronco del árbol era alto, y sus gruesas raíces se extendían por el suelo casi hasta la altura de sus pequeños pies cubiertos por unos diminutos zapatos blancos. Pensó en retroceder, pero de nuevo, esa extraña sensación de curiosidad le obligó a tantear entre la dureza del árbol hasta llegar al otro lado de éste.

Hecha un flan, como estaba en ese momento, cuan decepcionante -y aliviadora- fue su sorpresa, al ver que a su llegada no había absolutamente nada. Sólo un lado algo diferente del que acababa de llegar, pero nada muy alejado a eso.

Haruna se quedó viendo hacia el frente en la oscuridad, ¿Tanta curiosidad para nada?. La niña bufó molesta e hizo un puchero mientras se colocaba ambas manos en la cintura, molesta.

Pareció olvidarse del miedo por un momento en aquella divertida situación.

Entonces dio media vuelta con un deje de molestia, para ir de vuelta a su anterior puesto y volver a sentarse en la misma roca de antes. En eso estaba, cuando de repente sintió la respiración de alguien cerca de su nuca. _Muy cerca._

Se quedó estática en su sitio, y sus piernas flaquearon un poco. Otra vez, el miedo se hizo presente.

—Creo que esto es tuyo— dijo una voz cerca de su oído con un tono tan suave que, ella pudo jurar, le hizo sentir escalofríos.

En ese momento quiso voltear, pero sentía congeladas las piernas, una extraña mezcla de miedo e intranquilidad en el estomago, y una inquietud incomparables.

No volteó, sólo se quedó ahí, en la oscuridad; tal vez hasta estaba más asustada que antes.

Se quedó en silencio pero no volvió a oír sonido alguno que no fuera el de su débil respiración, casi errática debido a los nervios. Poco tiempo pasó, y Haruna trató de convencerse de que sólo había sido su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. La pequeña de ojos grises se armó de valor y volteó rápido, pero al hacerlo no encontró a nadie; sólo al tronco del viejo árbol que había dejado atrás y al cual apenas y alcanzaba a discernir entre la oscuridad.

La pequeña dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y volteó de nuevo.

Al hacerlo, abrió los ojos sin mesura y su respiración se detuvo un momento en cuanto vio los ojos grises de alguien mirándole fijamente y con una sonrisa de amabilidad en el rostro. Su piel pálida y cabello gris le daban un toque tétrico, pero la sonrisa dibujada en su boca mostraba amabilidad y buenas intenciones; aunque eso no quitaba el terror que había sentido ella al verle tan cerca y de esa manera.

Haruna no supo qué hacer y por ende, no dijo nada; se quedó estática nuevamente y la sonrisa se borró de las facciones del otro ahí presente. Era un muchacho alto, mucho mayor que ella***2** y de piel clara; estaba parado en cuclillas para estar a su altura y de cerca se podía notar la curiosa y casi sombría atmósfera que le envolvía. El desconocido se quedó callado también y al parecer con un deje de preocupación en las facciones; el que ella no dijera nada y sólo se limitase a verlo con miedo, le estaba preocupando. ¿Estaría bien esa niña?

—¿Estás... bien?— se inclinó un poco y colocó una de sus manos en la frente de la niña, como si quisiese comprobar la temperatura de ésta. El tacto helado de su mano hizo que Haruna se sobresaltara y se alejara de repente. —Oh, te he asustado— se apartó, y ella se mantuvo en silencio. —Lo siento— y sonrió, cerrando los ojos y dejando que una expresión pacífica y relajada cruzara por su rostro. Haruna le miró atenta, y fue entonces que notó que en sus manos descansaba aquel pequeño objeto metálico que le había causado tantos problemas apenas llegar al lugar.

La de cabello azul pasó su mirada por las manos de él y la llave de su hogar, hasta su rostro, en donde tenía pintada una mueca de curiosidad.

—G-gracias— tomó la llave bajo la atenta mirada de aquél extraño, y se apartó rápidamente. No dijo ni una palabra, cuando dio un par de pasos hacia atrás intentando alejarse.

—No tienes por qué temer— dijo tranquilo y se acercó un poco más. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el cabello de ella y lo revolvió un poco, sonriente. Haruna se quedó en silencio, aunque el gesto le sacó una sonrisa casi imperceptible y que él no notó. Ante el silencio de ella, el de cabello grisáceo prosiguió. —Este lugar es... un poco peligroso— comentó casi con sequedad y volteó hacia la oscuridad profunda que había detrás de ambos. —No tendrías que estar aquí sola— su voz, si bien había tomado un tono más frío y de reproche, no apartaba la amabilidad que llevaba desde el principio. Haruna sólo se limitó a mirarle y asentir. —Debes regresar a casa—

Y entonces, cuando él dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, la pequeña se armó de valor para sostenerle la manga de la chaqueta azul que llevaba puesta para detenerle. Él volteó y le miró con curiosidad, sonrió ante su inocencia cuando vio su expresión; no quería que se fuera, y eso lo tenía claramente escrito en el rostro, aunque ella no supiese bien por qué no habría de querer que él se fuera.

—Bien, no me iré— sonrió y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

.

La pequeña se sentó en una roca que halló luego de caminar un poco, siendo seguida detrás por aquél muchacho, todavía sujetándolo de la manga de su chaqueta. Supuso que tal vez sería la misma en la que se sentó al principio de su llegada, aunque no estaba del todo segura.

—Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó con suavidad poniéndose en cuclillas nuevamente. Haruna miró hacia el suelo y luego a él, le inspiraba confianza, así que ¿Qué tenía de malo hacer un nuevo amigo?

—Haruna— respondió con voz inocente y el muchacho sonrió.

—Haruna— repitió y miró hacia arriba; luego bajó los ojos y la miró a ella con una sonrisa. —Es un bonito nombre—

—¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—Fubuki. Shiro Fubuki.

—Es un lindo nombre— Haruna sonrió, formando unos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas y cerrando los ojos levemente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí sola?— vio como la pequeña sonrisa se esfumaba del rostro de ella y sus ojos se posaban en el suelo; le pareció ver que hacía un puchero, así que pensó que tal vez no quisiera responder a su pregunta. —Si no quieres responder...

—Porque... ya no quería tener miedo— dijo desviando la mirada; Fubuki se sorprendió de la respuesta.

—¿Miedo...?— preguntó ganándose un movimiento suave de cabeza en forma afirmativa. —Pero, a tu edad es normal tener miedo...— aseguró y ella levantó la mirada; si le había dicho lo mismo que su padre, quizá tuviese razón...

—¿De verdad?— dijo en tono bajo y el que asintió ahora fue él. Una sonrisa tierna e inocente se formó en sus labios a la vez que musitaba un débil "Gracias".

Pasaron varios minutos en que él intentó convencerla de que regresara a casa; de que el bosque era peligroso a esas horas y de que sus padres podrían preocuparse. Sin embargo, ella sólo pensaba en pasar un poco más de tiempo para hacer un nuevo amigo, o eso le había dado a entender.

—¿No tienes muchos amigos?

—No.

—Si quieres, puedo ser tu amigo— Fubuki se había sentido extrañamente familiarizado con ella; cuando le veía a los ojos, podía sentir que en realidad estaba viendo a su hermano menor y no a ella.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro.

Ella sonrió y se llevó una mano a la frente. Sintió en ésta un poco de calor.

—¿Estás bien?— el muchacho le tocó la frente y notó al instante la alta temperatura. Fubuki hizo una mueca y se irguió para mirarle desde arriba con algo de reproche. —Es mejor que te lleve a casa.

Haruna asintió y de la nada le salió un largo bostezo. Fubuki lanzó una risita.

—Vamos.

La niña volvió a asentir y se sobresaltó en cuanto él le levantó y le alzó en su espalda. Giró un poco la cabeza para decirle que se agarrara de sus hombros y asegurara la llave con tal de que no se volviese caer de su bolsillo, para después emprender camino hacia la luz vaga de más adelante que supuso, era la de su casa.

Mientras caminaban, Haruna le escuchó decir algunas cosas sobre que no volviese al bosque porque era peligroso, y menos aún en un horario como ése, entre otras cosas. La de cabello azul no escuchó mucho, pronto el sueño le venció y cayó dormida con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de él quien, extrañado volteó a verle guardando silencio al instante. Una pequeña sonrisa se le formó en los labios y, acomodándola un poco sin dejar de caminar, continuó con el trayecto que les quedaban hasta la casa de ella.

.

Entró con sigilo por la puerta principal que había abierto luego de esculcar en los bolsillos del vestido de ella, y caminó de la misma forma hasta subir a su habitación. Notó por el suelo algunos papeles pintarrajeados o con algunos garabatos casi incomprensibles. Se preguntó qué serían para ella todas esas cosas que él no lograba entender del todo.

Fubuki divisó la cama en un rincón y más papeles hasta llegar a ella. Unos cuantos crayones de colores, cuadernos y juguetes, entre otras cosas más tiradas en el suelo fue lo que también encontró en el corto trayecto. Caminó con ella, ahora en brazos, hasta que llegó hasta su cama y la recostó allí con cuidado. Le sacudió un poco el polvo que tenía en la falda del vestido y le quitó los zapatos, con intención de que sus padres no supieran que había estado fuera y que después le regañasen.

Una vez que terminó su tarea, sólo se dedicó a guardar silencio.

Se sentó al filo de la cama, y le miró atento. Había algo en ella que le recordaba cosas antiguas; viejas experiencias que había creído olvidar, y a alguien de quien había enterrado todo recuerdo desde hace bastante. Le infringía curiosidad, más que nada. Esa niña había confiado en él sin conocerle, sin saber siquiera quién era en realidad, o si le estaba mintiendo cuando le había dicho que le ayudaría. Le había depositado su confianza en todo momento y ni siquiera había tenido miedo, como tantos otros que habían llegado a conocerlo tiempo atrás.

_Como tantos otros que habían sentido pánico al saber de él o de su verdadero ser..._

Relajó las facciones y se puso de pie. Esquivó los juguetes y diversas cosas que había visto antes y salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido. Le miró dormir y cómo lentamente volteaba inconsciente para ponerse más cómoda y con una sonrisa cerró lentamente la puerta de la habitación.

Salió de la casa velozmente con tal de no ser descubierto, dejando antes la llave sobre un pequeño mueble que estaba a la vista solamente al entrar y caminó con paso tranquilo hasta la entrada del bosque. Luego, volteó hacia la casa: los padres de Haruna habían llegado, estacionando el auto color negro en la parte frontal y entrando ahora por la puerta principal al encuentro con su hija.

Fubuki se volteó y siguió caminando.

Aunque sonara extraño viniendo de él, le gustaría volver a ver a esa chiquilla de ojos curiosos...

.

—¡Y él me trajo a casa mamá! ¡Me contó algunas cosas del bosque y de lo peligroso que era! Es muy bueno y su nombre me gusta. Es muy amable, aunque... se veía muy solo...— Haruna miraba a su madre mientras contaba ansiosa su relato; no le importaba mucho que le regañaran por haber estado fuera sin su permiso, pero a ojos de su madre, quien solamente le escuchaba sin mucha importancia sin dejar de lavar los platos, ella sólo había tenido un sueño o algo así.

"Qué imaginación" pensó la mujer mientras remojaba los trastos. "Un muchacho que vive en el bosque..."

—De acuerdo, cariño. Está bien.— dijo pero su hija no se convenció.

—¿Por qué no me crees?— hizo un puchero y su madre, ahora secándose las manos, sonrió con ternura para después revolverle un poco el pelo.

—Sí te creo— aseguró con dulzura pero la mueca de su hija no cambió. —Ahora ve y juega afuera ¿Si? Debo limpiar un poco la casa.— pidió con una sonrisa y la pequeña se puso de pie.

Haruna salió de la casa haciendo otro puchero y bufando un poco, con la frente en alto y un poco de orgullo cargado en la mirada. Su madre simplemente se dedicó ahora a limpiar algunos muebles.

.

—¿Por qué no me cree? Fubuki me trajo a casa y fue muy amable. ¡No fue un sueño!— Haruna pateó una roca que encontró cerca para descargar su enojo y miró hacia su casa. Vio por la ventana abierta que su madre se encontraba barriendo en el interior, y que su padre arreglaba algo en su auto en la parte trasera de la casa. Sonrió con picardía al verse libre de cualquier supervisión posible; después de todo, en su casa sólo estaban ellos tres...

Con paso veloz corrió con rumbo al bosque. Si tenía suerte le encontraría de nuevo y podría hablar de algunas cosas con él sin que sus padres notaran su ausencia. A lo mejor y hasta le enseñaba su casa y tenía crayones o lápices de colores para que ella pudiese mostrarle lo buena artista que era e incluso le hacía un dibujo para agradecerle el haberle salvado la noche anterior.

Con una sonrisa debido a esos pensamientos siguió corriendo con esperanza de encontrar el árbol en el que antes había conocido a Fubuki.

.

—¿Fubuki?— caminó lentamente en torno a los alrededores pero no logró encontrarle. Siguió caminando un poco decepcionada, pero luego de un rato de mucho buscar al chico ya estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas.

—¡Fubuki!— le llamó y al no tener respuesta dio media vuelta con ganas de irse.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— dio un respingo al escuchar su voz de nuevo tan cerca; no le asustó mucho y volteó para encararlo. Sonrió y se acercó; estaba parado un par de pasos lejos de ella y mirándole con curiosidad. —¿No te dije que no volvieras?.

—Es que en casa me aburría y...

—Está bien, eres bienvenida.— comentó él ocultando la ligera sorpresa y felicidad que le había provocado su presencia de nuevo ahí.

Sí, se sentía solo; en aquel bosque no había nadie más que él; incluso cuando era un niño y se desvelaba ahí con su hermano jugando al rededor de los arboles o cosas semejantes, o cuando se perseguían entre risas, peleando por alguna tontería y reconciliándose a los cinco minutos. Extrañaba eso... pero él ya no estaba, y la soledad era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado sin darse cuenta.

—Fubuki-kun— el de cabello plata salió de sus pensamientos, en cuanto notó cómo ella tiraba suavemente de su manga. Le miró con una sonrisa, incitándole a que continuara: —Te sientes muy solo, ¿Verdad?— le sorprendió que, sin darse cuenta, le hubiera leído la mente; que tal vez sin saberlo, había dado en el clavo al hacer esa pregunta.

—Pues... sí, un poco.— aceptó en tono apático y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa en el rostro. Ella sonrió, con las cejas inclinadas en una expresión de seguridad:

—No te preocupes, Fubuki-kun, ¡Te prometo que vendré todos los días para que ya no te sientas solo!— levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación, con la misma sonrisa segura y guiñándole un poco. Él se quedó perplejo y a los pocos segundos se contagió de su seguridad y acabó por sonreír también.

—Es una promesa.

.

Los siguientes días, Haruna se aparecía en el bosque a veces con diversas cosas. Algunas veces con su mochila, para mostrarle a Fubuki las distintas cosas que aprendía en la escuela; otras llevaba sus colores y algunos papeles para dibujar con él y mostrarle qué significaban en realidad sus dibujos.

Él recordaba que una tarde en que estaba nublado y posiblemente llovería, pasó por su mente el pensamiento de que ése día ella no iría a visitarle como antes. Se había equivocado; poco después de una pequeña espera, Haruna apareció sonriente y con una balijita llena de crayones y papeles, algunos en blanco y otros un poco garabateados:

_—Mira, Fubuki-kun— ella tiró de su manga para llamar su atención y le mostró una gran hoja en la cual había una figura pintada de azul y gris, al lado de otra más pequeña en tonos azules._

_—¿Qué es...?— preguntó con curiosidad._

_—Somos tú y yo— dijo, y los señaló a cada uno respectivamente. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del muchacho, quién, enternecido, no pudo evitar que en el rostro de ella apareciera el de su hermano mirándole tiernamente. Haruna le recordaba a él, y no tenía idea del por qué. No era como si se pareciera a Atsuya en aspecto físico, pero cuando le sonreía o le hablaba con tanta confianza, como si le conociese de toda la vida, él no podía evitar pensar que era su difunto hermano quién estaba ahí hablando con él y no ella._

_Después meneaba la cabeza, desechando esas ideas. Ella no era Atsuya, ella era Haruna, Haruna Otonashi, y por más parecido que le encontrara algún parecido con Atsuya, éso no haría que su hermano volviera._

_—¿Qué te parece? ¿Eh?— preguntó sonriente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

_—¿Eh?.— le miró confundido, y después pareció recordar todo. —Ah, sí. Está muy bonito._

_Esa tarde él prometió una cosa; prometió que protegería a Haruna como no había podido hacer con Atsuya; que evitaría que cualquier peligro la acechara o que le dañaran física o emocionalmente. Que estaría ahí para ella y nunca le fallaría, así como ella no le había fallado cuando iba a visitarlo para que olvidar su soledad. Así ella creciera y se olvidara de él, él nunca faltaría cuando necesitara de su ayuda._

_"Es una promesa"._

.

Poco a poco, y conforme los meses pasaban, las visitas de ella ya se habían convertido en toda una costumbre para Fubuki. Haruna siempre acudía para visitarlo, generalmente antes del almuerzo, para contarle anécdotas sobre su vida y que, a su vez, él le contara algunas sobre la suya. Ella le escuchaba maravillada, como si escuchara sobre algo increíble y que captaba totalmente su atención. Así, él se enteraba de muchos cosas sobre Otonashi, como por ejemplo la última noticia que ella le había dado: su madre pronto le daría un hermanito, y que ella esperaba ansiosa ése momento.

—_¡Estoy segura de que será un niño, Fubuki-kun!— le había dicho luego de darle la noticia. Fubuki no objetó nada, parecía tan segura, que quizá tuviese razón... Había tenido razón tantas otras veces..._

Esa tarde, Fubuki le esperó como siempre. Más, ese día, el clima era frío y un poco grisáceo, lo cual le daba un tono un poco triste al entorno.

El esperó paciente mientras el tiempo pasaba. Cada vez más deprisa, aunque los segundos se le hacían algo pesados.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que pensó que quizá se trataba de un simple retraso por parte de ella.

_Otro minuto, y otro, y otro, y otro y así sucesivamente hasta completar una hora o dos._

Cuando comenzó a caer tarde, fue cuando Fubuki entendió que ella ya no llegaría. Tal vez ese día debía salir, o quizá sus padres no le habían dejado (a veces se preguntaba cómo había conseguido salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta días anteriores) o podía ser... _que algo malo le hubiese pasado_.

Agitó la cabeza ante ése pensamiento, tratando de no volver a pensar en algo así. Él mismo había prometido no dejar que algo malo le pasara. Lo mejor era seguir esperando, al menos al día siguiente tal vez Haruna apareciera y le dijera el por qué de su ausencia. Tampoco era como si el que no hubiera ido a su encuentro le entristeciera, pero ya se había acostumbrado _demasiado _a tenerle cerca dibujando o riendo de cualquier cosa.

Recordar eso le sacó una sonrisa.

Volvió al interior del bosque, y se dijo a sí mismo que lo mejor era esperar...

.

Cuando cayó la tarde del día siguiente, y posteriormente la noche, Haruna tampoco asistió y de nuevo Fubuki repitió la acción del día anterior: _sólo esperar._

Y así pasaban los días, primero uno, luego el otro y otro y otro; rápidos y sucesivamente le iban desgastando el recuerdo de ella, y, aunque no quisiera, aumentando su miedo de que algo malo le hubiese pasado.

Luego de casi dos semanas, Fubuki decidió que de una vez por todas tenía que hacer lo que debía haber hecho desde el principio.

Cuando fue de noche, se escabulló hasta la casa de ella y se coló por la ventana hasta su cuarto. No encontró nada. Ni un solo crayón en el suelo, o un papel garabateado; nada. Ni un solo juguete que hiciera ruido mientras lo pisaba por accidente o un cuadernillo rayado por dentro. _Nada. _

_Ni siquiera ella._

Contrariado, miró en los otros cuartos esperando que hubiese al menos alguien; nada. Igual que en el cuarto de Haruna, sólo había un silencio sepulcral y nada en el interior.

¿Qué había pasado?

Pasó un poco de tiempo casi en el vacío y cuando salió de la casa fue recién cuando cayó totalmente en cuenta de lo que estaba negando; ella se había mudado, hace semanas quizás y no había podido si quiera despedirse; tal vez si hubiese ido hasta su hogar desde el principio al menos hubiese podido despedirse sin que nadie lo supiera, pero no. Había sido terco y por eso ahora ella no estaba y no sabía a dónde había ido.

Pensó mucho tiempo, y al final, sólo se decidió por lo más lógico:

Sólo podía resignarse y simplemente esperar a que un día, volviera a escucharla reírse de cualquier cosa o que tironeara de su manga para mostrarle algo, y rogar que no fuera un sueño o un simple recuerdo que le asaltaba en la necesidad de tenerle cerca.

_—Adiós, Haruna—_

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bueno como primer capítulo? ¿Un asco? ¿No vuelvas a escribir? Eso queda a su criterio :). Ah, y sólo para aclarar:

_***: **Tengamos en cuenta que sólo tiene unos cinco años..._

_***2: **No, no es Shota, luego verán por qué :P._

Y me despido, que tengo cosas que hacer (mentira) y bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Aún tengo que escribir el segundo capítulo, pero creo que si el Secundario no me absorbe la vida (?) voy por buen camino.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
